


Number One Fan.

by LinRiverSongBeifong



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Just pure fluff that will make your teeth rott!, M/M, Trigger warning: There may be a chance of you under going a fangirl/boy attack from how cute this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinRiverSongBeifong/pseuds/LinRiverSongBeifong
Summary: “Tracy Martel…” Alaska said in a deep menacing voice. The crowd around her laughed and Trixie rolled her eyes. 
“We have a question from your self-proclaimed number one fan. May you please walk up to the front of the stage to better gage the question.” Alaska asked.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to tell me what you think in the comment box below!

Trixie made it.

She was in the top three of Ru Paul’s Drag Race Season Three.

Her, Kim Chi, and Courtney Act were the top tree Drag Queens of that season and they were all sitting in front of hundreds of people on stage and in front of thousands more on live Television.

Ru was asking them all questions trying to weed out who was going to leave that night with a crown and one hundred thousand dollars.

Every time, Trixie looked out to the audience she was blinded by the bright stage lights. She of course was used to this, but she was desperate to see a certain face.

A face that she was desperate to kiss even after being together for over a year and a half. That person went by the name Brian, but tonight (like her) went by her Drag name, Katya.

The two Brian’s had not been able to see each other since that morning as Trixie had to rehearse her performance, and the mock interview that Ru was giving. In total it had been over nine hours since Trixie had been able to even talk to Katya. It was driving her mad, but she knew that she only had a few more minutes to go until she could book it out of the auditorium and look for her mentally ill Russian.

“Now, Trixie. It’s your turn to answer a fan question!” Ru declared.

Trixie pulled her gaze from the audience and smiled at the Goddess of drag.

“Oh, make sure you give me a good one!” She smiled.

She rose a hand to fix her short blond curly wig and smoothed out any wrinkles on her silk light pink dress.

Alaska who was the host of that season’s reunion walked up to the mike placed between the two middle isle of the auditorium.

“Tracy Martel…” Alaska said in a deep menacing voice. The crowd around her laughed and Trixie rolled her eyes.

“We have a question from your self-proclaimed number one fan. May you please walk up to the front of the stage to better gage the question.” Alaska asked.

Trixie was a little confused by the request and by who was going to be asking the question if not Alaska. The questions were always a Tweet or some hand written note, it was never someone actually going up to the mike and asking.

Nevertheless, Trixie got up and gave a smile to Courtney and Kim.

She made sure the train of her dress didn’t catch on anything and that when she walked she walk with the grace and the confidence of any really life biological woman. The crowd cheered when they got to see her walk the small runway again. She smiled when she reached the very end.

Where she was standing it was easier for her to actually look out into the audience. Many people had their phones out trying to snap a few pictures for their social media. While others were looking around to see who this fan was.

For the short time that she was waiting, Trixie tried to find Katya in the mass of people.

The heat of the lights was starting to make her sweat.

Thank God for all the powder that she used.

“May the number one fan of Tracy Martel please come forth and ask our Barbie Queen their question.” Alaska asked with a knowing smirk on her face.

_What the fuck was going on?_ Trixie thought to herself.

Then suddenly out of the seats came Katya. Walking towards the microphone with a smile on her painted face and eyes only for the Plastic Fantasy that was standing on the stage.

Trixie was caught off guard. Not knowing what to say she took one small step forward. It was such a relief to see Katya after all day of just stress and pressure. Just the sight of the other was able to calm the trembling in her hands, the racing of her heart, and all the self-doubt in her head.

Everyone was going wild when they saw who was going to be asking the question.

Anything to do with the newest Drag couple was going to be good for the fans and ratings.

Katya took a moment to take a deep breath and pull something from the small clutch that she held.

When she seemed to be ready she began to speak in her thick Russian accent that never failed to send shivers down Trixie’s spine and put a smile on her lips.

“Miss Trixie Mattel…” Was all Katya could get through before she began to laugh at her fail attempt.

Trixie laughed with her feeling the tail tale signs of tears burning the back of her blue contacts.

“I can’t!” Katya declared. The crowd laughing just as harshly.

“Okay, let’s get serious! I know that may seem hard for many of you to believe, but I have a very important question for my Barbie!” Katya scolded the crowd seeing as they were still laughing.

When they settled down Trixie took this as her moment. “If you’re asking me about smoking in the house the answer is still no!”

Katya was in the middle of uttering her first words when Trixie said that. Just like Trixie had hoped it sent the Russian back to laughing along with the audience.

Even Ru was chuckling.

“Stop it! I’m trying to ask you something!” Katya screamed.

Trixie rolled her eyes as she tried to ignore the loaded tone in Katya’s voice. “Alright then, what is it?”

Katya took another deep breath. Her nerves showed in the way that she began to play with whatever was in her hand.

Trixie was too far away to see what it was, but it looked white.

“We’ve been together for one year and 7 months.” When Katya said that the crowd awed. “We’ve been best friends for longer than that. In that time, counting the time that we were actually a thing. You have been the most amazing person in my life. You’re my favorite Trix. Every morning when I wake up I know that I have you. It doesn’t matter where I am. If I’m in LA with you or on the other side of the world touring with our friends. I know that I have you. I’ve been the definition of baggage, but even then you tell me that I’m the most amazing, talented, caring, deserving person in the world. You make me feel like I can do anything. I only hope that I’m able to do that too.”

Trixie bit back tears as her hands shot up to cover her face from all the prying eyes and filming cameras, but she didn’t cover all her face. Her eyes were still on Katya.

“What I’m trying to say is this…” Katya whispered into the mike. She opened the little white box in her hands and Trixie caught sight of something shine brighter than any Drag jewel.

Her heart stopped at that very moment.

“My Barbie Doll, my plastic fantasy, my Trixie Mattel, and most importantly, my Brian Firkus. Will you do me the honor of becoming this old mentally ill transvestite Russian hooker’s husband?”

Katya took a knee and held out a small white box with an engagement ring.

The crowd was going wild. People were cheering and standing up from their seats. Some were even crying.

Behind Trixie, Kim and Court were screaming out their excitement.

For a moment all Trixie could do was stand in the front of the stage in complete shock. Then something in her clicked. Her body moved for her as she moved back from the front of the stage. At first it was a brisk walk to the stairs left of the stage leading to the audience. Then when she kicked off her white pumps she was running down the stairs. People were cheering her own telling her to reach Katya.

Luckily for her, Katya got the message and jumped up from her position on the floor.

Both Queens met half way.

Trixie couldn’t wait and she threw her arms around Katya’s neck. Pulling her into an earth shattering kiss.

Katya picked her off her feet and spun them around once before placing Trixie back on the ground.

They pulled away after one last fleeting kiss.

Katya was panting against Trixie’s pink lips with the brightest smile that Trixie had ever seen on the older performer.

“Is that a ‘yes’?” She asked breathless, but that still didn’t hide the slight fear of rejection.

Trixie just nodded her head rapidly trying to keep her tears at bay. “Of course it’s a ‘yes’!”

The people in front of them could make out Trixie nodding and roared the answer for the rest of the audience to hear.

“She said ‘yes’!” They chanted.

Ru smiled down at her girls with pride and excitement in her eyes. She got up from her seat gracefully and made her way to where Trixie had been standing only a few short moments earlier.

“We’re going to have a wedding y’all!” She decreed. Her arms thrown out in a gesture of excitement, acceptance, pride, and love.

It wasn’t every day that someone was given the chance to witness something so pure. Something that was meant to last forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Come on! Review! You know you want to!


End file.
